Girl Interrupted
by AmayahXCore
Summary: Sakura Haruno's mother died a year ago, leaving her a corrupted family, a father with a bipolar disorder and a drinking problem. Sasuke treats her like she doesn't exsist. Being teased all the time. Suicide? Darkfic
1. It begins

**Hello this is my third fan fiction I worked hard on this one. If really deep teenage angst isn't your thing then don't read it. My friend gave me the idea. I'm trying to make this really interesting and such. I'm a beginner as well so it might not be what you're hoping for.**

* * *

Does Sakura really think of suicide every now and then? Sasuke always treats her like she's not there. Her bipolar father doesn't really help either. Constant teasing leads her to sadness and sorrow. 

The once A+ student's grades suddenly fall. She wishes people would leave her alone. She traded her red dress for fishnets and T.U.K. boots.

* * *

Sakura awakes 30 minutes before school begins. She quickly throws herself out of bed and puts on a black tank top and a purple fishnet tunic with a gingham skirt with a spider web overlay with white striped thigh highs and T.U.K. Mary Jane's. 

She ended up having to walk to school because her father was drunk on the couch. She was late, 20 minutes. She got a pass from the office and went to her locker where pictures of her favorite bands were displayed. She then made her way to her first period class.

She swore that nobody even notice her walk in as she handed the pass to her Math teacher, Iruka-sensei. She sat down in the only spot not taken it was one row next Sasuke two seats down. She looked at him and thought about what he always told her when she tried to talk to him. "You're annoying".

She obviously was not in the same world as everybody else.

"Sakura?" Iruka-sensei said.

"I've been trying to get your attention for sometime now."

"Your wanted in the office."

She slowly walked to the office. She sat down in a green padded chair, waiting to be spoken to the principal. Finally it was her turn to be seen. A big-breasted woman had in her hands what looked to be a report card with Sakura's name on it.

"Hm, A's, then B's, D's and now… F's?" Lady Tsunade spoke in disappointment.

"Sakura… you held our best academics in this school now almost the worst."

"Tsunade I can ex-." Sakura began.

"I know, you can explain right? Well I don't think so… at least… you'd be lying I can see it in you eyes Sakura."

"The star pupil of Konoha is now on her way to the… worst pupil of Konoha."

"As I said that I can see it in you eyes, depression, grief, sorrow, and even a broken heart. Tell me Sakura what's up…and don't try to hide."

She thought about her sleepless nights and how bad her father treated her. She simply didn't care about school anymore.

"I'm not saying anything, if that's all I'll be on my way." Sakura said.

Tsunade motioned her off sighing in the process.

She ended up in 2nd period thinking of a simple suicide, why nobody would miss her, or maybe know she was dead. Yeah it sounded like a great idea.

It was finally the end of the day. Sakura walked down the halls.

"What a loser."

"Heh, it's that Goth chick Haruno, I heard she went to a therapist and she tried to stab him with a pen."

Sakura walked a bit faster when she heard a voice from behind her. Sasuke's.

"Sakura". He spoke out.

Sakura pretty much knew anything he were to say wasn't going to be pleasant, so she ignored him completely. She got home and was forced to make dinner. After she ate she did the dishes, she accidentally dropped one dinner plate. Her father's yell could be heard from the den. He stormed in looking and Sakura and a broken dish. He began to laugh.

"Well Sakura, your such a klutz. Why don't we break every freaking dish in the mother-fucking house? That's a great idea."

Her father then threw another plate to the wall. A glass, a bowl, anything he could get his hands on shouting vulgarity at the same time. Her father looked at her in disgust,

"You're fucking disappointing… and a FAILIURE!"

"I'm going out," he told Sakura.

She thought about why her father treated her so bad, when her mother died, and how sad her father had been, and how it turned to anger and alcohol intake. Why did people at school start to ignore her? Why did Ino overreact? Why did Sasuke hate her?

With pain in her eyes she fell to the ground, broken glass all around her she cried out in a screech that if you heard it you couldn't stand it you could feel exactly what she was feeling at that moment, empathy was the word. There happened to be a large knife stuck in the wood next to her. She grabbed it, not knowing what came over her. Digging it deep into her wrist, knowing that it was the only pain she could control. She though about every painful moment she had, had pressing and slitting deeper.

Blood dripped off her wrist slowly and onto the tiled floor. She snapped out of it when she saw that blood pouring off quicker on the white floor. She panicked and then stood up throwing the blooded knife in the sink rinsing the blood off. Now seeing what she had done and seeing how deep she had went she almost cried. She went upstairs to her bathroom she got some gauze and wrapped it around her lower arm.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Why do I have such a huge forehead?" She said aloud.

She looked at the mirror once again.

She saw herself talking back to herself.

"You are pathetic… Trash! Ugly! Annoying!"

Was she going crazy?

Or did she loose too much blood?

She punched the mirror with her hand creating more wounds in the process.

Her knuckles had shards of broken glass in them; she pulled them out and went to bed.

She awoke the next morning a looked sown at her bloodied wrist she bled through the gauze.

She put new bandages and put black and green arm warmers so nobody would know. After she got dressed she noticed that her father had not got home yet. But she didn't care.

Before leaving the house she went through her closet looking for something… something small and sharp. She found one item in particular that would work quite well. It was one of those blades you got in those scrap booking kits, one that she had for some time now she never knew she'd be using it for what she had planned.

She made it to school in time. Quite early for her now a days. Suddenly a craving to cause more wounds came into her mind. The question was, did she crave the blood.

Or maybe the pain. That was something that Sakura didn't know. Making her way to the restroom that was empty she locked the door she removed the bandaging and made a fresh cut. A few minutes later a twisting was made followed by a loud knock.

Sakura quickly threw her tool into her bag and covered her wounds. Then opening the doors to reveal and army of annoyed girls. One gave her a dirty look. Most likely for locking herself in the restroom.

Did she really feel bad about doing so or did she love it? She realized that she didn't only crave the controllable pain, but the blood that she shed in the course of action. She wondered if anybody would ever find out? Most likely, unless she did her best to hide it.

Time pasted by into lunch hour. Like any other day, she sat alone mostly because of Ino. Somebody did something unexpected, a familiar voice called.

"So is this seat taken?" Said Sasuke

"Yeah right," she replied.

"So what do you want? It's not like you to respond to me."

"What a guy can't ask questions sometimes." He smirked.

"I'm just saying," Sakura said quietly.

"So what happened to you?" he continued.

"What do you mean," she said.

"Well you never talk to anybody anymore."

"Nobody said I had to." She snapped.

"You know… sometimes I miss when you were annoying." He said

"Is that so?"

"I thought you would be relieved."

"Hn" he said.

"For awhile… I was."

"But then I just ended getting attacked more by fan girls, which is more annoying."

"So now I've came to the conclusion… that you're not like other girls… you're better."

"And how is that." She said curiously."

"Well even though I miss you being annoying, your not always agreeing with me, or fighting for me like other girls."

"Was very much hoping that you'd come over that, and you did."

Sakura blushed and said, "Did I?"

"I need to say something, Sasuke. Why are you suddenly talking to me when almost a year ago you treated me like dirt?"

"I've never been I kind hearted person, or at least I'd never give into it." He said.

"If you want maybe we can hang out after school at your place."

Sakura thought about her father and what he may say or do. If she returned home Sasuke would see her crazy father. She knew the only way to be able talk with him is to go to his place.

"Well why don't I go to your place." She began.

"My place isn't all that suited."

"Fine," he said.

He left the table and went elsewhere. The rest of the day was the same. She really was looking forward to walking with Sasuke. She hoped that nothing would get in the way.

She still didn't know about Sasuke, if he was setting her up or did he really want her to? She also knew going with Sasuke would risk here getting yelled at or worst by her father.

How could she bare to come home to him?

* * *

**Sorry I know cliff hanger I'll try to updade soon... Please review or I'll feel lonely :( Really lonely :(**

**♥AmayahXcore♥**


	2. A Broken Blossom's Painful Memories

**Whoa! It sure has been quite awhile sense I've updated! I've been busy. I really had no time to update on my fics. Hey 1 review, it's a start! I love reviews so please don't forget!!!**

* * *

Sasuke left the table and went elsewhere. The rest of the day was the same. She really was looking forward to walking with Sasuke. She hoped that nothing would get in the way. 

She still didn't know about Sasuke, if he was setting her up or did he really want her to? She also knew going with Sasuke would risk here getting yelled at or worst by her father.

How could she bare to come home to him.

* * *

Girl Interrupted

XxX

Chapter 2: A Broken Blossom's painful memories.

XxX

* * *

As the day past Sakura grew more and more impatient and nervous. The long day ended and she was putting books into her locker looking at a picture of her and her mother. Yet again a wave of depression washed over her as she thought about her sad past. How she wished those memories would go away. Images ran through her mind, looking at her dead mother crushed against the wall with a car pinning her to it.

* * *

The only thing holding her together was that man's SUV. They had been walking downtown and the roads were slick, Sakura and her father went to a convenient store across the street as her mother waited at the side of the road. Before they could even put a finger on the door handle a scream and a loud crash was heard. Sakura and her father were immediately alarmed by the ruckus.

Looking at her seemingly dead mother, the driver quickly got out of the car and screamed realizing what he had done.

"MOM!!!" Sakura screamed!

"What the fuck you bastard! Y-You just hit my w-ife!" Her father said trembling.

"Oh my god what the fuck have I done!" said the driver.

The man who drove the SUV looked at the woman he just hit examining her closely seeing what happened to her body and vomited on the side of the road. Sakura's father pulled out his cell phone and called 911. Sakura knew she was dead... or was she.

Sakura walked close to the car and looked at her mother.

"S-Sakura...Dan...?" her mother said.

"Mom! I-I love you! Hold on...ok...please!!!!" Sakura didn't know what else to say she knew that her mother's chance of living on was 0.

Her father ran towards his wife and said, "Yukiko, The ambulance is on its way, just promise you'll live..."

"DAD YOU MORON CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!!! SHE'S PINNED TO THE FUCKING WALL! SHE'S NOT GOING TO LIVE!"

"SAKURA HARUNO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN! YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU UNDERSTAND ME! HAVE FAITH, HERE!!!"

The driver was still puking his guts out when Sakura's father turned him around and continually punched him in the face.

" YOU DUMB LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH AN IDIOT!!!"

"DAD, STOP! RIGHT NOW!" Sakura said crying as the ambulance and a few police car pulled in the area.

Many people of the service looked at the grim scene rushing towards the car.

The barely alive Yukiko Haruno said, "Am I going to die?" "Let me talk to my daughter and husband...please."

"Ma'am, please cooperate with us!" a medic said.

It seamed like forever until the told Sakura and her father that her mother was being held together by the wall and the tree if the car was move in any way she was sure to die.

* * *

"Sakura...Sakura?" a voice spoke.  
Sakura soon snapped back into reality.

"Somebody is in deep though." the voice said again realizing it was Sasuke's.

"Oh Sasuke, sorry I was just thinking back."

"Well we should go now then."

Soon arriving to the Uchiha Manor, Sakura said, "Sasuke, why did you want me to come over anyway? it's not like you."

"Hn, was all he had said."

"Don't you 'Hn' me, Uchiha! I have the right to know!"

"..."

"Damnit... Sasuke!"

Sakura gave up soon and the question was left behind. Soon enough she was on Sasuke's couch watching Bleach (A/n: Yeah I have couldn't think really) Sasuke got up and went into the kitchen.

"Sakura, would you like something to drink?".

"Sure"

"...Well what do you want?"

"Surprise me"

Sasuke came out with two cans of some sort of drinks and plopped on the couch and tossed one to Sakura. They talked about random things for the most part. Sasuke seemed to have something on his mind, and he was about to tell Sakura when...

Pffffff! Soda spewed everywhere, "Omg I gotta run." Sakura began, "My dad is going to be so so pissed!"

Sakura ran from the complex in a panic. After a short while she entered her house frantically. To be welcomed by her not so loving father.

"Where the fuck were you, you little fucking cunt ass."

"I-I...just...late, school, friend..." She said nervously

"OH FUCK YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE LYING!!!!"

"Shut up, DAD!"

"You know what time you should be home! I don't need to tell you again!!!"

SMACK

"AHHHHH! What the fuck dad!?"

"GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM GOD DAMN YOU!"

"I'D BE HAPPIER IN THERE ANYWAY!"

Sakura throws herself onto her be hysterically screaming into her pillow. Sobbing. Then picking herself up removing the wrist warmers and gauze from her wrists. She grabbed her bag and took out her 'tool'.

Tears ran down her fair face dripping off onto her shirt. She applied more pressure making the blood drip onto her white carpet. She continued for about another few minutes. Until she finally released her stress and pain.

She was so tired, she just fell over onto her comforting pillows and drifted of to sleep.

She woke up several hours later. Sakura looked at the clock.

"1:08pm huh..."

She stripped down to her tank top and boy shorts and slowly made her way to her private bathroom. She grasped the sides of the sink then placed one hand on the side of her pale face and sighed loudly.

"Kami...Why" she spoke sadly.

She realized that she had not did anything do her wrist yet. She took one look at the dry smeared blood all over her arms and cleaned it up, then went down stairs to find her dad not there and knew he went to drink again. She didn't care either. She opened her cabinet to grab some instant ramen and then made it to eat. She stepped out of the kitchen ramen in hand eating it on her way upstairs.

* * *

**Yo!!! Don't forget to review. Thanks for reading! XD**

**♥AmayahXcore♥**


End file.
